Bubbles
by Potterfan89
Summary: Jack comes back from a conference wanting to be with only Ianto, what he finds is not what he expected


**Disclaimer;** I own nothing….

**A/N;** I would like to dedicate this to WickedTorchwoodFan who helped come up with the pointed stick decapitation plot. The idea for this story came about when I was having a bath and I was doing what Ianto is in this story, then I suddenly stopped and thought 'I can see Ianto doing this'. This is completely fluffy, I don't know if I'm any good at fluff but I don't know I'll probably continue writing it. Don't worry those of you who also love the smut I write I'll still write that as well. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Bubbles**

To say Jack was angry was an understatement… he was absolutely pissed. He was livid and wanted nothing more than to get a VERY pointed stick and decapitate every UNIT head he had ever met or fall asleep wrapped around Ianto. The latter, he decided, would probably get him into a lot less trouble with all types of authorities. He had just come back from a three day conference with UNIT in London and for the whole three days he wasn't able to use his phone as UNIT didn't want any 'outside influences'. So it had been three days since he had heard the Welsh voice he had come so accustomed to hearing.

He had originally told Ianto that he would see him the next morning for breakfast at their favourite café, but he simply couldn't wait that long. He stood outside Ianto's flat with a key in his hand (Ianto had given it to him after they were together for three months) he inserted the piece of metal and opened the wooden door. When he pushed it open he expected to see Ianto lazing on the couch with a glass of red wine watching some mindless late night comedy show. He was therefore surprised to see that the living room was empty. He went into the kitchen; he knew that Ianto liked to do his cleaning at night so it was likely that the young man was in there, but again he came up empty. He walked into the bedroom thinking that he may be asleep, if he was then Jack would just climb in beside and surprise him in the morning. But again Ianto was no where to be found.

Jack took out his phone to call his young lover when he heard a peculiar sound coming from the room that was attached to the bedroom. Normally when Jack heard abnormal noises coming from a bathroom he would be the first one through the door, ready to join in, but this time wasn't like that. Normally when strange noises came from a bathroom they were moans and groans maybe a slight slap of skin on skin, but this noise sounded almost like giggling. Intrigued he opened the bathroom door. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him on the other side.

Ianto Jones was sitting in his large bath, only he wasn't lying back with a book and a glass of white wine. No Ianto was sitting in _bubbles_ and _playing_ with them. He would pick up a hand full of the white foam then slap his hands together and then he would giggle when it exploded over his face, hair and walls. When he started to get bored of this act he started to make shapes with the foam in his hands, of course to a normal person these were just random shapes but Ianto seemed to think they were hilarious.

Jack had never seen this side of Ianto before, and he loved it. Normally Ianto was the reserved mature one, but here he was acting like a five year old. Jack chuckled to himself and regretted it instantly because Ianto froze with a handful of bubbles.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice cracked.

Jack smiled and went and sat on the side of the tub. "Well hello Mister Jones, I trust your last three days have been… productive."

"I… um… I thought we weren't meeting back till tomorrow." Ianto was blushing fiercely.

"Yes well you see I wanted to see my gorgeous lover so bad I thought I would come over early." Jack kept a purely professional tone. "Imagine my surprise when I arrive to see that said man has been replaced."

Ianto blushed deeper.

Jack's professionalism broke and he chuckled. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Well um… you see I use to do this," He signalled to the bubbles surrounding him. "When I was young, about five or six, and well it kind of keeps me in touch with my inner child. So whenever I have a stressful day or I'm upset or we see something horrible at work I do this." Ianto couldn't seem to look Jack in the eye.

Jack was still smiling. "So how come you did it tonight."

Ianto mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that Yan."

"I missed you, there you happy?" Ianto gave him an exasperated glare.

"Want to know a secret?" Jack lent close to Ianto.

"Always." Ianto said with a smile.

"I missed you too." Jack kissed Ianto softly.

Ianto smirked into Jacks lips and before Jack could question it he suddenly became very wet. Ianto laughed wickedly.

"Ianto, you are an evil man you know that?" Jack's upper half, except his head, was submerged in the water and his legs were still dangling out the side of the bath.

"I have been corrupted by the master. Kick your shoes off." When Jack did this Ianto spun the older man around so that they were back to chest with Jack on top.

They stayed in this position talking about the previous three days until the water went cold. Once they were dry (and Jack had taken off his wet clothes) they moved to the bedroom. They didn't have sex; they just wrapped themselves around the other and spoke about everything and nothing. They spoke until the sun rose, Jack called the team to say that they weren't going in and they slept soundly for the first time in three days.

* * *

**What did you think? While I'm here I think I might give a huge shout out to WickedTorchwoodFan's fic, Reflection I LOVE it!!**


End file.
